Just an Instant Message
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Daisuke fic. Daisuke has had a terrible day. Will just a little instant-message conversation find him a new confidence.... and a new friend?


Just An Instant Message by Rainy Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Daisuke! 

Author's notes: Japanese names are used. Season 02 fic. Centered around Daisuke, who has been feeling down lately... until a few instant-messages make him feel accepted...

Enjoy!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve-year-old Daisuke Motomiya took a quick inventory of his backpack. "_Okay, let's see here.... books, lunch money, notebook, pens, moldy banana, spare goggles... that's about it,_" he thought, picking up the bag sluggishly and walking out of his apartment door, shoulders stooped and face long.

"Hey, Dai-kun, what's happenin'?" a cheerful, raspy voice chirped. Daisuke whirled around to see two ruby eyes looking directly into his.

"Demiveemon! I told you before how much teachers hate when we bring pets, especially Digimon!" he said, exasperated. Demiveemon's smile disappeared and he hopped onto Daisuke's shoulder. 

"But really, Dai-kun, why are ya so upset? Is is Hikari again?" the voice said innocently, right next to his ear. Twitching with anger, Daisuke would have swiped the in-training Digimon from his lofty perch had he not been so fond of the little creature. 

Daisuke continued to walk down the road, hands jammed deep into the pockets of the same shorts he'd worn last Friday, today being Monday. Demiveemon saw Daisuke's hands in his pockets. "Lookin' for treasure, Dai-kun? I thought the best place to look was in your nose," he said, being so cute and innocent Daisuke couldn't do anything.

"_He can cheer me up without even trying_," Daisuke thought, grinning for the first time that fall morning. 

When the two finally reached school, Daisuke made his in-training partner stay in the backpack, but not without an air opening and a full can of Pepsi. "Hey, Dai-kun, do ya think I can get a hot tub with my room? What about a room with a view?" Demiveemon asked, being totally serious.

Daisuke almost cracked up during class. "_Math class is so boring. Especially when you don't get it_," he thought gloomily as the teacher's monotonous voice droned on. 

"Mr. Motomiya! What is the answer to number eight?" Watanabe-sensei interrogated sharply. Daisuke woke up from his eternal visit to dream land, blushing at his stupidity.

A couple of the kids in the class sniggered as Watanabe-sensei sauntered over to Daisuke's desk, stooping down to Daisuke's eye level so brown eyes met steel gray ones.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Mr. Motomiya? Is the land of algebra too boring for you, or too hard for your _simple_ mind? " Watanabe-sensei said, grinning smugly.

"Oh, it's allright. I had your sister Jun in my class too. Nice family you got there, Mr. Motomiya, I can see how you all are good athletes, good people and good at one last thing-- being dumbasses. I should give you an A+ for your non-existent effort, for your casual attempt to be a dumbass.... kami-sama, you're stupid Daisuke. Get out of my classroom. You don't get the work, you never pay attention, you don't belong here. Now scram, Mr. Genius," Watanabe-sensei cackled, shoving Daisuke out the door.

The classroom door slammed, but briefly reopened. "You forgot your bag of comic books and action figures," the teacher sneered, just imagining what Daisuke had in the blue backpack. Watanabe-sensei threw the bag at Daisuke, who hurriedly caught it. 

"Now I see why you hate school, Dai-kun," Demiveemon said, making a face at the closed door. Daisuke was silent. Even though it was first period, he gathered up his books and raced down the hallway. 

Demiveemon dove at Daisuke's back, clutching for dear life to his partner's tech vest as the former shot like a streak of lightning down the empty tiled corridor. "Dai-kun, where are we going?" Demiveemon asked.

Daisuke didn't stop until he had gotten outside in the tiny garden by the pond. He sat down, feeling the rough texture of the bench scrape his back through the flimsy vest and shirt. Daisuke couldn't control himself, he just looked at the ground and sobbed inaudibly.

A few stranded tears ran down the preteen's cheeks , trailing eventually onto the ground. The boy's shoulders wracked with sobs, he could no longer face it....

"Awww, Dai-kun, what's the matter?" Demiveemon asked sadly. He hated seeing Daisuke like this. "C'mon, answer me, pal...." the blue dinosaur persisted.

"_What the hell am I doing---- crying? Kami-sama, what's become of me?! And Demiveemon, he's only trying to help._ _He's my only friend..._" Daisuke realized, then his tears slowed as he slowly picked up Demiveemon and his other belongings. 

"Come on, Demiveemon, let's go home. We spent a long time out here anyway," he said, looking worn but in a slightly better mood.

Luckily for Daisuke, neither his parents nor Jun were home, giving him a chance to return early and not look suspicious. The goggle-headed teen opened the refrigerator, searching for something edible. Pulling out some left-over sushi, he smiled faintly.

"Oh, well, it'll do," he murmured as he sat down in front of his computer desk. He pulled up the Instant Message box, typing in his password and waiting for the unreliable service to boot up.

"Hey, Demiveemon," he called while waiting, "Do ya want some---" he stopped mid-sentence to find the tiny blue creature already munching on California rolls.

"sushi." Daisuke finished, giving Demiveemon a little shove and knocking the sushi container onto the desk. "Dai-kun, look what you did! You knocked over my sushi, my poor wittle darlings..... speak to me, Sakura! Toshio! Oh, not you too, Sumi... " Demiveemon shrieked, picking up his "beloved" rolls one at a time and eating them as he confessed his love.

Daisuke sweatdropped as Demiveemon walked out of the room, grumbling about "clumsy Dai-kun". Daisuke couldn't help but smiled amusedly. The little digimon's antics were so hilarious, especially when unplanned.

"Let's see who's online..... Proton15 (Koushiro), Ichijouji Huntress (Miyako), and TheRocket243." Daisuke said to himself, scanning the screen.

"Wait--- who the heck is TheRocket243? I've never heard of them before!" he said, curious as he sent the mysterious web-surfer an instant message.

Goggles*allstar: Hey, who is this?

TheRocket243: You know me.

Goggles*allstar: Really? Ummm, from school?

The Rocket243: No.

Goggles*allstar: Then from where?

TheRocket243: Think Digimon, Daisuke.

Goggles*allstar: You're..... wait a minute, it's on the tip of my tongue.... you're.... Iori?

TheRocket243: NO! Guess again. And I'm a male.

Goggles*allstar: Digimon, huh? Let me see.... Ken?

TheRocket243: Yes. That is correct.

Goggles*allstar: So, how are you, Ken?

TheRocket243: Pretty good. School work's got me bogged down though, how's school for you?

Goggles*allstar: Fine. Just fine, nothing bad or good.

TheRocket243: Okay....

Goggles*allstar: Well....

The Rocket243: Daisuke, really, how was school today? Something doesn't seem right; online you're usually a goofball and now you're perfectly silent and calm.... just wondering.

Goggles*allstar: I'd rather not say.

TheRocket243: Suit yourself. They say that talking really gets your problem out, though.

Goggles*allstar: *pause* Okay, because you're one of the few people I can trust, I'll admit it. I had a horrible day at school.

TheRocket243: I'm sorry to hear that. Well, why are you so down, Daisuke?

Goggles*allstar: Well, basically in class my teacher sent me out of the room because I was too stupid, he said. He called me stupid. For Kami-sama's sake, Ken, he called me stupid!

TheRocket243: Daisuke....

Goggles*allstar: I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just.....

TheRocket243: It's okay. I know how you feel. I've always been forced to be smart all my life, and considered stupid compared to the all mighty Osamu....

Goggles*allstar: Ken, you don't have to say this, if you'd rather not right now.

TheRocket243: It's all-right. It's cool to get this out once in a while. No one's ever really listened to me before....

Goggles*allstar: Did you read my mind? I was about to say the same thing! 

TheRocket243: Oh. Well, thanks, Dai.

Goggles*allstar: Your welcome. Thanks also, Ken.

TheRocket243: Um.... I've got to go soon.... good luck in school. Maybe you can change teachers or classes. 

Goggles*allstar: Great idea! Demiveemon thinks so too. Well, see ya, Ken.

TheRocket243: Dai--

Goggles*allstar: yeah?

TheRocket243: You're not stupid, Daisuke. Don't let anyone say that to you.

Goggles*allstar: Thanks. And, well, don't live in Osamu's shadow, Ken. Let the past have the past, why dwell on it when you can seize the day? 

TheRocket243: Bye.

Ken logged off, leaving Daisuke to himself on the Internet. Daisuke smiled a little, knowing he'd found a stronger friendship in Ken Ichijouji, one which looked past ability in school or being accepted. With one's friends, one always feels accepted.

Daisuke was about to stand up, when he realized that Demiveemon was asleep in his lap. The chocolate-eyed boy silently lifted the snoozing Digimon and gently placed him at the warm foot of his bed. 

Looking at the sky, Daisuke grinned serenely. "No longer alone...." he whispered in a sweetly tired voice, then collapsed onto his bed for the night and finally rested.

THE END.

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was my first time transcribing someone's instant message conversation. I tried to capture Ken and Daisuke's friendship as well as Demiveemon and Daisuke's adorable "buddy-buddy", brother-like relationship. I don't know if I was successful, but anyway... review if you like it or didn't like it. I don't care, just don't leave a mindless review, give me some insight. 

  
  


~Later, y'all!~

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
